Lo imposible también es posible
by Crystal483
Summary: Ezzio y Altaïr son como hermanos, se entienden perfectamente, y realizan juntos todas sus misiones, arriesgando sus vidas por la causa de los Asesinos, pero, por orden del maestro de su gremio, pronto llegará alguien que robará gran parte de su tiempo...


Bueno, lo primero de todo, decir que este es el primer fic que publico aquí, pero no es el primero que escribo. Por otra parte, a pesar de que los personajes son de la historia Assassin's Creed, me reinvento un poco todo lo demás. Espero que os guste y la disfrutéis.

**PRÓLOGO**

Transcurría la noche más tormentosa y oscura que se podía recordar, pero a pesar de ello, la mujer corría sin cesar, cesta de mimbre en mano, atravesando la campiña berciana. Ya llevaba rato corriendo, y no paraba de correr, mirando frecuentemente atrás con ojos asustados. Bien sabía ella que alguien la perseguía, y notaba esa presencia acercándose mucho más rápido de lo que ella hubiese deseado.

Se metió en un maizal. Las hojas de trigo, caídas por el peso de la lluvia, la golpeaban en la cara, mientras sus pies descalzos resbalaban en el barro, y se clavaban los guijarros del camino en la planta. No lejos, un enorme rayo hendió un árbol, creando lenguas de fuego potentes, pero que no tardaron en apagarse por la humedad. Aún así, el olor a humo se mezcló con la lluvia, cargando aún más el ambiente.

Tras salir del maizal, la mujer consiguió, no sin esfuerzo, entrar en la primera callejuela de las afueras de la ciudad; la recorrió, todo lo rápido que pudo, y dobló la esquina, evitando la calle principal. Siguió recorriendo las tortuosas calles, acercándose a su destino, pero, en determinado punto, resbaló y cayó de bruces cuan larga era. La cesta rodó calle abajo.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, la mujer se levantó. Probablemente se había hecho varias heridas al caer, pero aún así, llena de sangre, barro y agua, recogió la cesta y echó a correr de nuevo. Tras ella, el sonido de los cascos de un caballo galopante le indicó que su perseguidor había ganado terreno.

Por fin llegó a su destino: enfrente de ella, al otro lado de la calle principal, se alzaba el tercer edificio más grande de la ciudad, el orfelinato de la villa. Con los pequeños ventanucos, sus numerosas columnas con decorados enrevesados, y el enorme portón de madera negra, tenía un aspecto más que tétrico. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer, pero no había elección. Con paso decidido, cruzó la calle y dejó la cesta el pórtico. Sacó un pedazo de papel de su zurrón y lo dejó sobre la cesta. Llamó fuertemente a la puerta, usando la aldaba de hierro con forma de cuernos de toro, y se refugió a la sombra del otro lado de la calle.

Unos interminables minutos pasaron hasta que un hombre calvo, y con indicios de joroba salió por la puerta y cogió la cesta. Leyó la nota, en la que ponía:

Cuiden de mi hija, por favor. Crecerá fuerte y sana. Denle los cuidados que yo no podré darle, y díganle que su madre la quiere. Muchas gracias.

El hombre, extrañado por la llegada de un niño acompañada de una nota, frunció el ceño, arrugó el pedazo de papel, y lo arrojó a la tormenta, cosa que a la madre de la criatura no le dio buena espina. En cuanto el portón se cerró, tragándose al hombre, ella se dio la vuelta y caminó calle abajo, aliviada de su preciada carga, y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro que se mezclaban con la fría lluvia. Caminaba arrastrando los pies, con desgana. El ruido de cascos sonó tras ella, repentinamente cercano, pero no le importó. Continuó caminando, y su perseguidor espoleó súbitamente a su montura, haciendo que atropellara a la mujer. Ésta cayó al suelo, con un dolor punzante en la espalda. Se levantó, con voluntad inquebrantable, y encaró al corpulento hombre que seguía sobre su montura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Ya me lo habéis quitado todo, tú y los tuyos. Ya he perdido mi vida. ¡Déjame en paz!-gritó la mujer, torturada por los recuerdos del último día.

-No, todo no…-dijo una voz grave desde el caballo.

-¿Todo no? Has matado a mi esposo y a mi niño de tan solo cinco años. ¡Bastardo! Has quemado mi casa y mis campos, me has perseguido hasta que no he podido correr más, me has arrollado con el caballo…

-La guerra se lo arrebata todo a todo el mundo.

-¡A mí no me metas en tu estúpida guerra de intereses gremiales, necio! ¡Yo nunca formé parte de ella!-Escupió la mujer con rabia.

-Eso no justifica que abandonaras el credo donde naciste, perra.-Contestó el jinete.

-¡Yo nunca lo seguí!-gritó ella, enfurecida.-Qué más quieres, ¿eh?

-Tu vida…

El hombre encabritó el caballo, y sus patas delanteras cayeron sobre la mujer, que cayó de espaldas con un golpe seco. Un reguero de sangre comenzó a brotar de su cabeza, y el jinete dio la vuelta al caballo para marcharse. Pero paró en seco al oírla hablar con voz entrecortada.

-Cratos… mírate. Mira en lo que te has convertido. Has matado a tu pequeño sobrino, a tu cuñado que sanó tus heridas y te defendió, a tu propia hermana…-dijo, con voz apenas audible- Abre los ojos, hermano. Mira en lo que te han convertido. Has acabado con tu familia por algo a lo que llamas credo… Un error lo podemos tener todos, pero por favor, no cometas este error de nuev…-su voz se desvaneció en el aire.

Cratos volvió la cabeza, y vio a su hermana inconsciente, a las puertas de la muerte, tendida entre barro y lluvia. Era cierto, era su hermana y él la amaba. ¿Qué había hecho?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar que cayesen unas lágrimas. Con un grito de rabia, espoleó a su caballo, que arrancó a todo galope hacia la oscuridad, alejándose así del dolor y el pasado. Un rayo iluminó la armadura del hombre, y el fulgor de una cruz roja vibró en la noche.


End file.
